


how to be a human

by redandyellxweyes



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: (violet holds her), Blood, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Swearing, clementine gets hurt, she also has ptsd, someone hold her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandyellxweyes/pseuds/redandyellxweyes
Summary: Now, Clementine doesn’t cry. She’s been through so much shit, so much death and chaos and she’s come out of it with a hard exterior and scars both internal and external. She doesn’t cry.But she’s coming pretty damn close.





	how to be a human

Nothing was certain anymore. The very ground beneath Clementine’s feet felt unsteady, the people around her unreal. The rug had been ripped out from underneath her so many times that she was expecting it, and when it didn’t happen, a deep feeling of unease settled in her stomach and kept her on edge until something happened to shake her out of her stupor. Whether that something would be good or bad is always to be determined.

 

She’s sharpening her knife, keeping her hands busy(and her mind occupied). It’s a simple task, it makes her feel useful, it’s repetitive. It’s real. She can feel the grind of metal on rock in her right hand, her other hand placed on the whetstone to keep it in place. Her eyes are comfortably unfocused.

 

Back and forth, flip the knife, back and forth-

 

“ _Shit!_ ” She drops the knife, cradling her hand.

 

She’s got a cut from the cuticle of her thumb to the beginning of her wrist, and it’s bleeding. A lot.

 

Now, Clementine doesn’t cry. She’s been through so much shit, so much death and chaos and she’s come out of it with a hard exterior and scars both internal and external. She doesn’t cry.

 

But she’s coming pretty damn close.

 

The pain isn’t even what’s getting to her- she’s been shot and bit and hurt and this is _nothing,_ but it’s the straw that breaks the camel’s back and there are tears blurring her eyes and a hard lump in her throat and she wants Lee, she wants to be _okay._

 

She whimpers, there’s blood dripping through her fingers. She doesn’t care.

 

She knows she’s vulnerable, she’s open to attack, she needs to get herself together, _goddammit._ But everything is crashing down and suddenly she’s bent over the picnic table, teeth clenched tight and chest trembling with sobs that she wouldn’t let out.

 

“Fuck _off_ , go somewhere! I’ve got her.” Violet’s raspy voice is approaching, and Clementine can barely recognize it through the cotton in her ears.

 

“ _Yes,_ I’m sure! What do you not understand about _fuck off?_ ”

 

There’s a warm hand on her back, and she begins trembling all over again, her mouth going painfully dry.

 

“Clem, babe, we need to get you inside. Can you walk?” Her voice is soft, grounding, and Clementine nods her head very slowly. She straightens herself, wincing at the pain in her lower back. How long had she been hunched over? Her head remains lowered, eyes focused on her hands. Her extremely bloody hands.

 

They’re both silent during the walk inside, and Clementine is somewhat glad for it. But she’s not sure, she doesn’t know what she wants anymore. Her hand is still bleeding, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she notes that the wound is stinging very badly.

 

She feels like she’s going to vomit.

 

“Stay right here, I’ll be back.”

  


\--

 

Violet’s hands are warm and calloused as she holds Clementine’s own, colder ones. They’re shaking terribly and _she’s_ shaking terribly but Violet handles it, like she always does. Her demeanor is steady and calm, and it soothes Clementine’s frayed nerves, just the slightest bit.

 

Lukewarm water is poured over her hands, washing away blood and dirt. She swallows and looks away, gritting her teeth at the very intense burn that follows. She doesn’t know how long it takes to clean and bandage the wound, she’s too far gone to tell. She’s soon roused from her dissociative state by a soft kiss on the back of her hand, and she makes a quiet noise in the back of her throat.

 

“All done.” Violet looks up from her work, and smiles softly at her girlfriend, who’s still three thousand miles away.

 

“Th- Thank you, Vi.” Her voice is subdued and not at all Clementine. Violet’s eyebrows furrow, and it doesn’t take her long to realize that more is affecting her than a wounded hand.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” She asks softly, taking Clementine’s hat from her head gently and setting it on the bedside table.

 

“I’m. . . Not sure. Panic attack, I guess.” She forces the words out one by one, barely mulling them over in her head before saying them. Violet’s olive eyes look silvery in the moonlight, Clementine notices. Her hand aches dully. She’s slowly coming down. Was she already down? She can’t really tell.

 

“PTSD. Right. Shit- I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay, I’ll bounce back. I always do.” She musters up a smile, and the way Violet’s face lights up makes everything worth it. Her smile is so beautiful, so _kissable,_ and her eyes soften and glow in a way that only Clementine gets to see. Suddenly her heart feels much more full, and her chest feels warm, and she feels, for just a second- that she’ll be okay.

 

“Thank you, for everything.” The words stumble out of her mouth, and she feels so full of light and it’s incredibly ironic and she knows it won’t last. It never lasts. But it’s here now, and dammit, she’s going to make the best of it.

 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” She continues, her voice slowly gaining back the emotion that it lost post-panic attack.

 

“You’re a sap.” Violet murmurs, her hands moving to Clementine’s jawline, drawing her in and kissing her sweetly. She melts into the kiss, hands resting at Violet’s neck. Everything feels warm and soft and much better than before. Violet tended to have that effect on her.

 

“You love me,” She retorts, crawling into Violet’s lap. She doesn’t ask- doesn’t need to. Violet laughs quietly, leaning them both against the wall, Clementine curled against her chest.

 

“I think I love you too much for my own good.”

 

“That’s touching.” She kisses Violet’s cheek, and then her neck, and then her throat.

 

Something must have tickled, because Violet giggles, squirming just the tiniest bit.

 

“That was the cutest thing I’ve ever heard. I just made the big bad Violet giggle like a little girl.” Clementine’s voice is filled with happy satisfaction, and she smiles against Violet’s neck. It’s almost possible to feel her face catch fire.

 

“Shut up, I’ll dump you off my lap and onto the floor.” She grumbles, a hand combing through brown curls despite her words. Clementine hums.

 

“I’ll take my chances.” She smiles, eyes slipping shut. She knows sleep will come easy tonight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly? i don't think this would ever happen and violet is more likely to break down than clem (in my opinion) but god DAMMIT let! clem! be! vulnerable!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! hopefully i'll be able to write more violetine soon because i love this lesbian icon and this disaster bi so much.....


End file.
